I Don't Want to Hurt You, Just Your Friends
by Kira Toph
Summary: I can't give a good summary without giving away the big turn in the story so the story is much more interesting then I write here. Dawn never came back from the video store, guess who finds her before the gang does?
1. Dawn Wasn't Here

The gang was at Buffy's house for movies...but that was at 11:00...now it's 4 am. Willow is starting to wake up on the couch seeing Buffy getting her jacket on.

Willow moaned a bit.

"What ya doin Buff?" She said...kinda.

"Dawn's not here, she never came back from getting the movie Will...we all fell asleep and she hasn't come back yet." Buffy said hastily.

"Oh my god are you sure?" Willow said quickly pulling the blanket off her and getting up.

"I'm coming Buff, wait up" Willow said grabbing her jacket.

"Dawn!...Dawn!!" Buffy yelled in the night...or morning.

"Dawnie sweetie, where are you?!" Willow yelled.

"Wait, Will, quiet a sec. I thought I heard something" Buffy said stopping Willow from walking.

Buffy looked around...to the side and across the street until her eyes widened.

"Willow" Buffy whispered pointing to an alley.

"Oh no" Will whispered back.

"Dawn!!" Buffy yelled and started running into the street. Little did she know there was a car coming.

"Buffy!!" Willow yelled and all of a sudden Buffy was lifted into the air and brought back to the sidewalk as the car went by honking like crazy.

"Omg, thanks Will"

"No problem" Willow said bringing her hands down.

They ran over to the alley. Buffy fell to her knees next to a heavily breathing and shaking Dawn on her back. Beaten up, cuts and bruises everywhere...and a knife with a note in her gut.

"Dawn? Dawn, can you hear me?" Buffy said so nervously.

She took the note off the note and read it with a blank face.

"Who could have done this?" Willow asked looking at Dawn's body, head to toe.

"Faith" Buffy answered quietly with a shocked face.

"No...no that's not possible. She's not even in the country." Willow sputtered.

"She's back" Buffy said almost bursting into tears, handing Willow the note.

_I'm back B...Beware._

Buffy looked back at Dawn. Stroking her head.

"Mmm..Buffy? Dawn moaned.

"Shhh Shhh it's ok sweetie, I'm going to get this knife out of you ok?" Buffy told her calmly.

Buffy ripped open Dawn's shirt enough to see the wound.

"Ok, do you want to hold something Dawnie?

Willow took Dawn's hand in hers and held it tightly.

"Ok, on 3 alright?" Buffy put her hands around the knife's handle.

"1...2...3!" Buffy ripped out the knife just as a scream of pain was let out of Dawn's mouth.

"Bleeding...we need to stop the bleeding." Buffy said nervously.

"Oh!" Willow took off her jacket and Buffy picked up Dawn. Allowing Willow to tie it around Dawn's wound.

"We have to take her to the hospital Will"

"How" willow replied.

"We run"

"Right" They both got up. Dawn in Buffy's arms.

.............

"Stay awake Dawn, we're almost there" Buffy was talking to Dawn the whole way. Telling her to hold on.

"It's hurts Buffy. It hurts." Dawn moaned

"I know Shhhhh I know."

"There it is!" Willow yelled. Buffy looked up.

Wanna know what's going to happen.........??


	2. Faith In Cuts

The hospital doors burst open. Buffy and Willow running in out of breath.

"Someone! Please! Help!" Buffy yelled into the crowd.

"Now!" Willow added.

They laid Dawn down on a stretcher and untied the jacket around Dawn's waist while wheeling her through the hall. Buffy and Willow at their sides. Her pulse was fast. Breathing even heavier then when they found her. They rolled up her blood soaked shirt just enough to see the wound.

The doctor was making the nurses take note of her situation.

"Patient is on the verge of passing out, weak but fast pulse, somewhat delirious." One of them said. Opening Dawn's eyes and looking into them with a light.

"We have to get her into surgery." One of the doctors said.

"Right" Buffy replied.

"Buffy? Willow?" Dawn started to say deliriously, then got herself worked up.

"BUFFY! WILLOW!" She yelled, breathing faster and faster.

"Dawn hold still. Dawn." Buffy said trying to keep her down.

"Dawnie it's alright" Willow said trying to calm her down.

The surgeons sedated her. Leaving her to rest. Buffy and Willow followed her until they took her through 2 doors when they said they couldn't come any farther.

The doors closed and the stretcher turned the corner. Buffy immediately broke down and fell to her knees crying.

"She'll be ok Buffy. Just let it out" Will said rubbing her back.

She sat there for a while. On the floor. Clinched in Willow's arms. Crying.

-------- Walking on the sidewalk back home-------

Buffy started to collapse but not before Willow caught her.

"Whoa, you okay?" she asked holding her up.

Buffy put a hand to her head and looked at the ground.

"Um, could...we just...sit a minute will? I'm a...a little weak right now"

"Sure, sure. C'mon, there's a bench. I'll help you too it."

She helped Buffy limp to the bench by the grass and sat her down.

She sighed in relief.

"Oh no. You're weak? Well...that makes it no fun." A voice came from behind.

Willow and Buffy looked behind them. Seeing Faith standing there with her arms crossed and a sly smile.

"Willow run" Buffy whispered. Willow ran.

She got up slowly and stared at Faith.

"You almost killed my sister" Buffy said with anger in her voice.

"Oh, did I? I'm so sorry B...I'll make sure she dies next time." Faith replied

Buffy's teeth clenched.

All of a sudden she lunged at Faith. Going for her neck.

It seemed like the longest fight, but it was only a few minutes until Faith pinned Buffy to the ground.

"You know if I wouldn't to kill you, you would have already been dead." Faith leaned closer to Buffy face. "I'm not after YOU...Well, actually I am, but, I don't want to kill you. I want you to suffer. Watch your friends die and suffer." Faith said getting up running away.

_Willow _ Buffy thought while still on the ground. Jumping up and running as fast as she could to find Faith. She ran and ran until she saw Willow. On the ground.

She ran to her and fell next to her cut body. But no knife.

All of a sudden Buffy was knocked over, flying across the grass. She got back up and looked in Willow's direction. There she was. Faith. Holding a knife to Willow's throat.

What's gonna happen!!!!


	3. A ShockBut A Good One

"Faith. No, you don't want to do this" Buffy said, slowly walking on her knees towards Willow.

"Why don't I B? It's so much fun to be on the bad side. You should try it sometime" Faith replied.

"It's wrong, Faith. You don't want to kill her."

"Oh but I do." Everything turned into slow motion. Faith's arm started across Willow's neck.

"WILLOW!!" Buffy screamed. She could see the blood running down her open neck

All of a sudden Buffy's eyes shot open. Covered in cold sweat. She looked around. She was in her bed...in her room. Everything's coming back to her. She had been sick all this time. The lamp on her bed table suddenly turned on. There was a...a thermometer in her mouth? She looked in front of her. Willow. Sitting on the side of her bed.

"Hey" She said quietly and took the thermometer out of Buffy's mouth and looked at it.

"Well, it looks like your fever has gone down a bit. That's good." She told her. Still laying down, Buffy slowly sat up. A little bit confused still. She looked around and then at Will.

"Dawn...Dawn! Is she okay? Where is she?!" Buffy said.

"She's fine, she's fine. She's sleeping in her room. It's 11pm." Willow said looking at her a little worried.

Buffy lunged forward and embraced her in a big hug. She surprised Will at first but she then wrapped her arms around Buffy and calmed her down, patting her back.

"Will...don't go anywhere. Don't think you're stupid. Don't do anything stupid. Don't think for one second you're not important. Just...DON'T go anywhere okay??!!" Buffy said

"Umm, ok Buff. I wasn't really planning on it but alright I won't go anywhere, I promise."

She pulled her away and laid Buffy back down.

"Since you're awake, I should see how you are. You know...strength...how you feel. Alright?" Willow quietly said. Not to wake anyone up. For a while Willow tended to Buffy's needs. Water and all.

"Okay, you should go back to sleep. Get some more rest." Willow told her.

"Ah" Buffy flinched, closing her eyes tight.

"What's wrong?" Will asked her.

"Oh, nothing. It's uh, just a...my stomach hurt for a minute there...nothing big"

"Sure" Willow said sarcastically.

Willow looked at her with a worried look on her face. She slid down the bed side a bit, took Buffy's hands off her stomach and pulled the covers to her waist. She started to unbutton the bottom of her shirt, Just Enough to show some skin and began to rub Buffy's stomach.

She sat there on the bed side. Rubbing her stomach until Buffy was half asleep.

She buttoned up her shirt and pulled the covers up to Buffy's shoulders.

"Night Will" Buffy sputtered groggily.

Willow leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Buffy. Get some rest. Feel better tomorrow."

She walked to the door and started to close it but then opened it back up.

"Oh and by the way Buff...I'm not going anywhere." Willow looked down the hall and looked back at Buffy with a smile.

"None of us are"

She turned off the light and closed the door.


End file.
